There are two sides to every story
by Elendor
Summary: Once was a war of old that seemed to end forever the friendship between Men and Elves. then one Man and an Elf did the unforgivable. they fell in love. fanfics first Faramir/Haldir I think.first chapter up
1. Default Chapter

Right, BIG loooong (did ya see what I did there? Huh?) A/N for you little beauties! This is a story of a great war that happened in the past, which separated Elves and men for what seemed like forever. It is a story about love and justice (cue sailor moon music)(sorry couldn't resist) and how love is the strongest of forces, even in war. A story about one Man and an Elf that did the worst thing imaginable. They fell in love.  
  
Both man and Elf are immortal in this (we wont ask any questions now, will we children? We shall just put it down to a scientific experiment gone wrong) but men can still get sick and diseased  
  
B: you're deeee-seaaaaased  
  
E: yes thank you Bob  
  
F: I think love stories are the best…  
  
B: I wont make a comment on that little outburst, other than, you disgust me, don't touch me.  
  
E: any way, the point, yes, they fall in love and well, just read….  
  
  
  
  
  
No one quite knew how the war began all those years ago, but it had.  
  
The king of Men, Arathron II, and the King of Elves, Thranduil, had once good friends, had rowed, and that was all that could be remembered.  
  
There had been a great war, then smaller ones and then came the greatest threat, they were in the middle of a cold war. Nether race had spoken to the other for over one thousand years, all that the race of Men knew was Elves where not to be trusted and should be killed on sight, and the same went for the elves. The battles had stopped because the two kings each had a son; nether knew of the other, in the same year of the same month on the same day.  
  
The two boys had two friends that would one day change the history of middle earth forever with the young princes' help.  
  
There are two sides to every story…  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. same differences

A/N hello lovely people, it was my Bday on the 6th so welcome the older more.stupider Elendor to your screen's (feel v. grown up now, tee hee.) Ah Faramir and Haldir, just wait, it is a v. good pairing. I own f*ck all, build a bridge and GET OVER IT oh, and, if you don't like slash (god forbid) then turn back right about.. NOW! 

Two sides to every story 

Chapter one Same differences 

*the palace of Gondor* 

A young man sat with his back against an old weeping willow, his dark brown hair almost-black hair being ruffled slightly by the wind. Stormy grey eyes scanning the book in front of him with interest. It was not a book he was supposed to have, indeed in his land the book was banned and he would be extremely punished if anyone found him with it. It was a book of Elvish to Westron translations. The young man was trying teaching himself the language of the fair folk, he was fascinated with them, how could ones so beautiful could possibly be so evil, there had to be a reason. no, no, they where evil to the bone. 

"This is so hard! Blasted Elves!" he was so deeply engrossed in his book he didn't even notice the shadow go over his page 

"You better not let your father catch you reading that dear prince" Aragorn looked up quickly and was a little relived to see his good friend Faramir standing over him. 

"Faramir my close comrade in arms! Come, sit with me awhile" Aragorn suddenly smiled wickedly "you wont tell on me will you?" 

Faramir sighed before plonking himself down beside the prince, tucking his own ginger hair behind his ears "no I wont, but, but Aragorn, Elves, they're no good, trust me on that" 

Aragorn scowled " I know that, but I would like to know what they say to me if I get kidnapped and tortured" 

"Do not talk of such things! Elves are very, very cruel, the pain they would put you through, you wouldn't be able to talk to them!" Aragorn shook his head and continued to read his book, Faramir was sweet but if he wanted horror stories he would go to Boromir. Faramir was being awfully quiet, by now he would usually be chatting away about what was going on in the palace, or about what the brilliant Boromir had done now, Faramir was his brothers follower, Boromir could do no wrong in Faramir's and, unfortunately, his father's eyes. When Aragorn turned round to see why he wasn't talking he was shocked to see tears silently streaming down his friends face 

"Dearest Faramir, what ails you? Please do not cry so!" Aragorn wiped his tears away but to no avail, for fresh ones kept coming, Faramir usually kept his feelings bottled up and you had to be very close to him indeed to notice that anything was wrong at all, something must be truly wrong, "please Faramir, do not do this to yourself" he almost begged. It was then Aragorn noticed Faramir was dressed as if he was going to go into the wild. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked suspiciously, "I hope youre not planning to do anything stupid." 

"I'm leaving Aragon, there's nothing left for me here, my father hates me, my brother hates me" 

"Boromir does *not* hate you" Aragorn cut in 

"If he didn't before then he does now, I'm a disgrace to the family," his voice was choked up, like he was fighting the urge to sob, "I'm going soon, I just, came to say, goodbye!" Faramir was on his feet as quick as a flash and ran off in the direction of the stables. Aragorn quickly stuffed his book into a hollow of the tree and ran off to find Boromir, what had the man done now? 

*the palace of Mirkwood* 

"please?" 

"**no** Haldir, how many times?!" The Golden Haired prince of mirkwood once again turned down his friends offer, he closed his eyes in frustration as Haldir looked at him pleadingly. 

"please? Why not, you go with all the other Elves, what's wrong with me?" 

"The problem with you Haldir is once you sleep with someone you dote on them" 

"no I don't!" Haldir cut in, a defensive note in his voice. 

"Let me finish Haldir, you dote on them and you don't get over them, Haldir don't scowl at me like that, its not a good look for you," he sighed ,"Haldir I do this for you, because you and I both know what I'm like, I drop people as soon as I've slept with them, and you're not offering your body are you, you're offering love, and I don't want that, I don't want to be smothered" 

"I don't smother!" 

"not intentionally I'm sure dear, but you do" 

Haldir fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeve "but I wouldn't dote this time" he mumbled, the two elves where not alone and two raven haired beauties looked on in amusement till one of them spoke out 

"Come now Haldir, how many years did it take you to get over Legolas last time?" Elrohir said smirking slightly, Haldir muttered something so quietly not even their Elven ears could pick it up, "How many Haldir?" 

"fifty years." 

"fifty years, exactly, and what happened at the end of those fifty years? What was it that made you stop going after him?" again Haldir muttered, keeping his eyes lowered "He had to hurt you didn't he?" said Elladan in barely more than a whisper, who was slightly more kinder than his twin, "don't make him hurt you again" 

"but I." 

"**no** Haldir" Legolas stated some-what sterner than usual for him, and Haldir stood up suddenly. 

"fine then prince of mirkwood, but I tell you this, next time someone offers you their love and adoration freely and without condition, think twice about what your answer is or you may find one day that you have no one left to turn to, least of all poor doting Haldir!" he spoke with such hate in his voice even Elrohir was surprised, as the silver haired Elf from Lorien stormed out of the room. 

"oh dear, do you think he'll be all right?" Legolas asked looking worried, not wishing to have upset his friend. 

"Haldir? Oh you know what he's like, he'll have just gone to cool off in the forest, if he's really mad then he might go back to Lothlorien for a couple of days" 

Elrohir muttered, shifting his brothers weight on his lap. "I hope your right" 

It wasn't till much later that Prince Legolas realised Haldir had gone off in the middle of winter in just a shirt and Leggings, and hadn't even taken a weapon to defend himself. 

*in the woods of Lothlorien* 

The Lady Galadriel opened her Eyes with a smile, oh how wonderful it would be if she was right. "my Lord Celeborn, I have just had a very nice prediction involving an Elf and a Human" 

The lord of the Galadhrim looked up from the parchment he was reading and smiled quizzically at his wife "yes dear?" 

"yes, it seems things will soon go back to how there ment to be" she said smiling one of her many secret smiles 

"you don't mean?" 

"yes I do mean, too long it has been since Elves took Men for their lovers, I was beginning to fear that things would never be like they where before the Great War" 

"but surely that means?" 

"yes there will be another war, but hopefully Humans have now got some brains and Elves will let go of their pride for once and everything will be back to normal" 

"how lovely!" 

"yes, I quite agree" 

Lol, sorry for that last bit, I have an image in my mind of those two that will not leave, they sound like they couldn't care less about the war don't they? Oh well, feel free to review, as every time you do I get a bit more confidence, oh, and for those of you who read 'Little Star', sorry, but my mind has gone a complete blank on that one, so I guess you could say I have 'writers block' 

Luv peace and sour skittles   
Elendor xxx 


	3. Author note, jeez its been a long time

Its true my fellow LOTR addicts, El is back on the scene, brimming with Ideas and sorry she ever went away!  
  
Bob: yeah well, we're not.  
  
Yeah, people, I know its been awhile, and I kind of abandoned this fic, but I've decided to start it up again, so look for a new chapter very soon Love you all, especially you, there, yes you. Elendor xxxxxxx 


End file.
